1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system that generate a character.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-125678 [A63F 13/12, A63F 13/00] (Document 1) laid-open on Jun. 5, 2008. In the game system of the Document 1, character data are transferred among a plurality of game apparatus, and in each game apparatus, the received character data is used to acquire a new character.
However, in the game system of the Document 1, character data is transferred by communications, and thus, placing the game apparatus in an environment for making communications is an indispensable condition. Thus, a user who cannot create an environment for making communications could not acquire a new character.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the example embodiments presented herein to provide a novel storage medium, a novel game apparatus, a novel game controlling method and a novel game system.
Furthermore, another feature of the present embodiments is to provide a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system that allows more users to acquire new characters.
A first embodiment is a storage medium storing a game program to be executed by a computer of a game apparatus having a communicator, an imager and a displayer. The game program causes the computer to function as a character data receiver, a code data acquirer, a character data calculator, a first character generator, and a game processor. The character data receiver receives character data from a predetermined computer connectable to the computer via the communicator. The code data acquirer acquires code data by imaging a predetermined image by the imager. The character data calculator calculates character data from the code data acquired by the code data acquirer. The first character generator generates a character corresponding to the character data received by the character data receiver or the character data calculated by the character data calculator. The game processor executes game processing by displaying the character generated by the first character generator on the displayer.
According to the first embodiment, a character can be acquired from the code data acquired by imaging a predetermined image with an imager, that is, a character can be acquired independent of a communication, and thus, more users or players can acquire new characters.
In a second embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character data storager. The character data storager stores the character data received by the character data receiver or the character data calculated by the character data calculator in a character data memory area. The first character generator generates a character corresponding to predetermined character data stored in the character data memory area by the character data storager.
According to the second embodiment, the received or calculated character data is stored, and thus, a plurality of character data are stored, and a character corresponding to each of the characters can be generated.
In a third embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character selector and a character data transmitter. The character selector selects the predetermined character data out of the character data stored in the character memory area in response to an operation by a user. The character data transmitter transmits to the predetermined computer the predetermined character data selected by the character selector by using the communicator.
According to the third embodiment, it is possible to transmit the character data to the predetermined computer.
In a fourth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character selector, a code data calculator, and a code data outputter. The character selector selects predetermined character data out of the character data stored in the character memory area in response to an operation by the user. The code data calculator calculates code data from the predetermined character data selected by the character selector. The code data outputter outputs the code data calculated by the code data calculator to the displayer. Thus, a predetermined image corresponding to the code data is displayed on the displayer.
According to the fourth embodiment, a predetermined image corresponding to the code data is displayed, and by making another game apparatus image the predetermined image, it is possible to give the character to this another game apparatus.
In a fifth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a second character generator and a character displayer. The second character generator generates a character corresponding to at least one character data stored in the character memory area. The character displayer displays the character generated by the second character generator on the displayer. Thus, the character selector makes a user select a desired character from the characters displayed on the displayer by the character displayer, and selects, as the predetermined character data, character data corresponding to the desired character that is made to be selected by the user.
According to the fifth embodiment, the character is generated and displayed so as to be selected by the user, capable of making an easy selection.
In a sixth embodiment the code data calculator includes an encrypter which encrypts the predetermined character data selected by the character selector. The code data calculator further calculates the code data from the predetermined character data encrypted by the encrypter.
According to the sixth embodiment, the predetermined character data is encrypted, and thus, it is possible to prevent a character from being generated or displayed by an electronic appliance and a computer that are not intended.
In a seventh embodiment the character data calculator includes a decrypter which decrypts encrypted character data. The character data calculator calculates encrypted character data from the code data acquired by the code data acquirer and calculates character data after the encrypted character data is decrypted by the decrypter.
According to the seventh embodiment, the encrypted character data is decrypted, and thus, it is possible to generate and display a character.
In an eighth embodiment the computer is connectable with a predetermined external storage medium. For example, a general-purpose memory card, such as an SD card is attached. The game program causes the computer to further function as a character data reader. The character data reader reads character data from the predetermined external storage medium. The character data storager further stores the character data read by the character data reader.
According to the eighth embodiment, the character data is read from the predetermined external storage medium and stores the same, and thus, in such a case as well, it is possible to acquire a character independent of a communication.
In a ninth embodiment the character data includes at least a parts parameter as to parts making up of a corresponding character. Furthermore, the computer further includes a parts image storager which stores a parts image corresponding to the parts parameter. The character generator reads parts images corresponding to respective parts parameters included in the predetermined character data from the parts image storager, and generates the character by using the read parts images.
According to the ninth embodiment, the character data includes a parts parameter, and the parts images are stored in the computer, capable of saving an amount of character data to be transmitted and received. That is, it is possible to reduce a communication load.
In a tenth embodiment the character data includes at least a parts parameter as to parts making up of a corresponding character. Furthermore, the computer further includes a parts image storager which stores a parts image corresponding to the parts parameter. The character generator reads parts images corresponding to respective parts parameters included in the predetermined character data from the parts image storager, and generates the character by combining the read parts images. The character data storager also stores character data corresponding to the character generated by the character generator in the character memory area.
In the tenth embodiment as well, similar to the ninth embodiment, it is possible to reduce a communication load. Furthermore, the generated character is stored, and therefore, as to the character generated once, generation processing need not be executed from the next time onward. That is, it is possible to also reduce the load due to the generation.
In an eleventh embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character creator. The character creator creates a character in response to an operation by a user. The character data storager further stores character data corresponding to the character created by the character creator in the character data memory area.
According to the eleventh embodiment, the user can create a character and thus has an enjoyment of creating the character.
In a twelfth embodiment the character creator creates the character by using parts prepared in advance.
According to the twelfth embodiment, a character is created by using the parts prepared in advance, and thus, it is possible to easily create a character.
In a thirteenth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character data transmitter. The character data transmitter transmits the character data created by the character creator by utilizing the communicator.
According to the thirteenth embodiment, it is possible to give the created characters to others. Thus, by receiving a character created by others, it is possible to acquire a new character.
In a fourteenth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a code data generator and a code data displayer. The code data generator generates the code data from the character data created by the character creator. The code data displayer displays the code data generated by the code data generator on the displayer.
According to the fourteenth embodiment, it is possible to give the created character to others independent of a communication. Furthermore, it is possible to acquire a character crated by others independent of a communication. Thus, it is possible to acquirer a new character.
In a fifteenth embodiment the character data storager which stores the character data in a character temporary memory area different from the character memory area when the character data is received by the character data receiver. That is, in a case that character data transmitted from an unspecified computer is received, the character data is not immediately stored in the character memory area by being stored in the character temporary memory area.
According to the fifteenth embodiment, it is possible to separately store the character data acquired from a specified computer and the character data acquired from an unspecified computer.
In a sixteenth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a temporary character selector and a character data mover. The temporary character selector selects predetermined character data out of the character data stored in the character temporary memory area in response to an operation by a user. The character data mover moves the predetermined character data selected by the temporary character selector from the character temporary memory area to the character memory area. That is, the character data acquired from an unspecified computer is moved to the character memory area according to an operation by the user, for example. In addition, the character data that is not moved is erased, for example.
According to the sixteenth embodiment, the character data acquired from the unspecified computer is selectively stored in the character memory area, and therefore, only the character that the user considers as being necessary can be moved, and an unnecessary one can be erased.
In a seventeenth embodiment the temporary character selector includes a character temporary generator and a character temporary displayer. The character temporary generator generates a character corresponding to at least one character data stored in the character temporary memory area by the character data storager. The character temporary displayer displays the character generated by the character temporary generator on the displayer. Furthermore, the temporary character selector makes the user select the predetermined character from the characters displayed by the character temporary displayer.
According to the seventeenth embodiment, a character corresponding to the character data acquired from an unspecified computer is generated and displayed, and therefore, the user can determine whether or not the character is to be moved to the character memory area, viewing the character. That is, it is possible to easily determine whether or not the character is to be moved, or whether or not the character is to be erased.
In an eighteenth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a state determiner and a copier. The state determiner determines whether or not the predetermined character data selected by the character selector is a transmittable state. For example, it is determined whether or not transmitting the acquired character data to another predetermined computer is prohibited. The copier copies the predetermined character data from the character memory area to a transmittable area when the state determiner determines that the predetermined character data is the transmittable state.
According to the eighteenth embodiment, only the transmittable character data can be set to a transmittable state.
In a nineteenth embodiment the game program causes the computer to further function as a character selector, a code data calculator, and an outputter. The character selector selects predetermined character data out of the character data stored in the character memory area in response to an operation by a user. The code data calculator calculates code data from the predetermined character data selected by the character selector. The outputter outputs at least code data calculated by the code data calculator to the displayer and the external storage medium connected to the computer, for example.
According to the nineteenth embodiment, the code data is output, and thus, it is possible to give the character data to another computer.
In a twentieth embodiment the outputter outputs image data corresponding to the code data. Accordingly, a predetermined image corresponding to the code data is displayed on the displayer of the game apparatus, for example.
According to the twentieth embodiment, by making the predetermined image displayed on the displayer image, it is possible to give the character data to another computer.
In a twenty-first embodiment the code data acquired by the code data acquirer is two-dimensional code data. For example, a predetermined image corresponding to the two-dimensional code data is a QR Code. The character data calculator calculates the character data from the two-dimensional code data acquired by the code data acquirer.
According to the twenty-first embodiment, the two-dimensional code data is used, and therefore, it is possible to make a predetermined image corresponding thereto relatively smaller. Accordingly, it is possible to print the image on a relatively small card as well as a magazine. Thus, the user who acquires the printed matter can acquire a new character.
A twenty-second embodiment is a game apparatus having a communicator, an imager and a displayer, comprising: a character data receiver which receives character data from a connectable predetermined computer via the communicator; a code data acquirer which acquires code data by imaging a predetermined image by the imager; a character data calculator which calculates character data from the code data acquired by the code data acquirer; a character generator which generates a character corresponding to the character data received by the character data receiver or the character data calculated by the character data calculator; and a game processor which executes game processing by displaying the character generated by the character generator on the displayer.
A twenty-third embodiment is a game controlling method of a game apparatus having a communicator, an imager and a displayer, following steps of: (a) receiving character data from a connectable predetermined computer via the communicator, (b) acquiring code data by imaging a predetermined image by the imager, (c) calculating character data from the code data acquired by the step (b), (d) generating a character corresponding to the character data received by the step (a) or the character data calculated by the step (c), and (e) executing game processing by displaying the character generated by the step (d) on the displayer.
A twenty-fourth embodiment is a game system having a game apparatus including a communicator, an imager and a displayer, and a predetermined computer which is connectable to the game apparatus, the game apparatus comprising: a character data receiver which receives character data from the predetermined computer via the communicator; a code data acquirer which acquires code data by imaging a predetermined image by the imager; a character data calculator which calculates character data from the code data acquired by the code data acquirer; a character generator which generates a character corresponding to the character data received by the character data receiver or the character data calculated by the character data calculator; and a game processor which executes game processing by displaying the character generated by the character generator on the displayer.
In the twenty-second embodiment to the twenty-fourth invention embodiment as well, similar to the first embodiment, it is possible to make more users acquire new characters.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the present embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.